


Tea In The Sunlight

by Random_Anime_Freak



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bonding, Dance Talk, Getting to Know Each Other, Other, Tea Time Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Anime_Freak/pseuds/Random_Anime_Freak
Summary: Rumush gets to know his angel companion a bit more over tea.
Kudos: 1





	Tea In The Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> The second request from my Tumblr. Something short and sweet. Enjoy~

The angel was more than happy to have a calm sit down with the god of destruction. It was a bit strange considering the man hadn’t had much of an interest in talking with her about mundane things before. He had always been more interested in lazing about and having people do things for him. There were several other things that the man disliked to do but he still made it known that he was a threat. She was somewhat impressed with the strange duality he had.  Sitting at the table and taking in the vast selection of various finger foods on it, she was a bit surprised with how much work had gone into a simple chat. The other being didn’t seem like the type to do all of it without pushing it onto someone else to finish. It was a nice surprise even if she didn’t quite understand. There was still an air of curiosity from her seeing as she didn’t know why he was doing it. “I’m glad that you’re here,” the pink god mused with a slight smile. 

“I was fully expecting you to say no to this since it’s quite out of the ordinary.”

"It’s not what I expected by far but, not unwelcome either. I think it’s good that you did it.” She responded politely. 

He nodded and poured them both a cup of tea. The smell of it immediately surrounded her, something sweet that had an unknown undertone. She couldn’t say that it was a bad tea but it certainly was one that she wasn’t very familiar with. There was a feeling that the smell of it brought about. Kusu couldn’t help the happy sigh that she made when she finally took a sip of it, it was better than what she had thought it would be.  Rumush chuckled quietly at her reaction and quietly sipped at his own tea. He was still unsure of how to start a good conversation with her. It wasn’t like he couldn’t, it was just he didn’t know what would be a good way to keep it going. That was something that wasn’t that great for someone like him but there were only a couple of people he talked to at any given point.  Kusu paused drinking her tea enough to look at the man. She couldn’t tell what was on his mind though she could tell that it was bothering him to some degree. It wasn’t something that she really would have been concerned about though it was at the moment since they were supposed to be enjoying a nice time together.

“Is everything all right, Rumush? It isn’t like you to look so worried over anything,” she asked carefully.

He perked his head up, “it doesn’t much matter. Just a random thought that wasn’t the greatest.”

She nodded, “if you’re sure.”

"It’s really nothing to be so worked up over. There’s plenty of other things to be focused on," he pointed out.

Kusu raised a brow, "and just what would that be?"

Rumush fiddled with his teacup for a moment, "your dancing appears to have gotten better. It seems that you've really fallen for the style from the last planet we went to."

"It's quite a lot of fun to do if not a bit tricky at first. There's a lot of small things that go into making sure it looks correct as well as making sure I don't wind up hurting myself," she beamed. "I could teach you something that's a lot simpler to get you moving."

"That would be nice," he responded happily. "It sounds like it would be fun even if I'm not the best at it."

"That's part of what makes dancing so much fun. You don't have to have any prior skill to pick it up. All you do is move to whatever music is playing and you have fun with it. There are no rules to how you should move," she explained.

He chuckled and listened to her carry on about various things about dancing, asking questions here or there when he didn't quite understand something. It was nice to sit and talk with her about it since it was something that she so enjoyed. There was no doubt about that. Rumush was more than happy to hear her go on about something she enjoyed so much. The girl really did deserve to do more of what she enjoyed even if other things prevented her from doing it so often.


End file.
